lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Standard Dummy Rabbit
10 |attack_type = RED (1 - 2) |risk_level = TETH |breach = yes |good_mood = 7 - 10 |norm_mood = 4 - 6 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |image2 = TrainingStandardDummyRabbitPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "A dummy abnormality used to train soon-to-be managers." - Training Standard Dummy Rabbit's Entry Training Standard Dummy Rabbit (0-00-00) is an Abnormality resembling a training dummy. It has a primarily white round body with a head that features markings resembling eyes and a mouth, yellow cheeks, and protrusions that resemble ears. This Abnormality is used exclusively in the Tutorial section of the game. __TOC__ Ability Its special ability activates when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It will decrease by 1 when Repression is used on it. When the counter is depleted, the Abnormality will breach but will remain immobile outside the containment's door. It possesses low HP at 100 and doesn't have any other special abilities. It is easy to suppress and will flip upside down when defeated. Origin Due to this Abnormality being docile and harmless, it has been used as a training dummy for up and coming managers. Despite being called 'Dummy Rabbit', it doesn't like carrots, it likes to follow people and it also believes itself to be an employee of the facility. Not much else is known about how it originated, or if it was artificially made or not. Details Training standard Dummy Rabbit responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment; Instinct, Insight; and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Training standard Dummy Rabbit's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 4-6 will cause it to feel Normal, and 7-10 will make it be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 1 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 1 - 2), the number of E-Boxes (10), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 1 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1 (Cost: 1 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Repression work performed on Training standard Dummy Rabbit decreases the Qliphoth Counter." Escape Information (Cost: 1 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). Its defenses are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Training standard E.G.O'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Training standard E.G.O |Damage = White 5-7 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 1 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "E.G.O for manager education" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Training standard E.G.O |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 1.0 Normal |BLACK = 1.5 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 1 |MaxAmount = 5 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "E.G.O for manager education" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, SP +2 |Chance = 100 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story *"A dummy abnormality used to train soon-to-be managers." *"Some rumor says that it became a training abnormality since it is most docile and tame. It is called dummy rabbit but doesn’t seem to like carrots. It likes people. If it escapes, it is merely following the person who is leaving." Flavour Text * "Training standard Dummy Rabbit is a dummy who thinks he’s an employee of this facility." * "Training standard Dummy Rabbit seems to like people." * "Training standard Dummy Rabbit is circling around but is absorbed to this work." * "Training standard Dummy Rabbit is thinking about the center of the world." * "Training standard Dummy Rabbit feels sad about employee leaving. It seems to want to follow them." Trivia * This Abnormality's training-dummy like appearance and its easy management reinforces that it is specially made for the tutorial. * In addition, its Subject Number also differs from the usual code, being an array of zeros (0) instead. * The Abnormality had already been designed for a long time, as evidenced by Don't Touch Me transforming into it in the Legacy version, but it was never implemented due to the game missing a tutorial section. * If the player has already unlocked the research 'GIFT Division' from the Extraction Team, the chance of getting the E.G.O. Gift will increase to 200%. Gallery TrainingStandardDummyRabbitContainment.png|Training Standard Dummy Rabbit's containment TrainingStandardDummyRabbitBreaching.png|Breaching TrainingStandardDummyRabbitDefeated.png|Defeated 20180408162233_1.jpg|Training Standard Dummy Rabbit's details unlocked. TrainingStandardDummyRabbitCrop.png|Training Standard Dummy Rabbit crop Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH